


Man Seeking Wolf

by rosemarianthyme



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Harry Styles, Breeding Kink, Business Bitch Harry Styles, Harry Styles Is Very Stupid And Rich, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Pillow Princess Harry Styles, Porn With A Very Thin Semblance Of A Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Reddit User Harry Styles, References to Mpreg, Set In The Teen Wolf Universe, Smut, Stomach Bulging, Top Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, lack of foreplay, male lactation (referenced), mpreg Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarianthyme/pseuds/rosemarianthyme
Summary: 26 [M4W] [WEREWOLF, NOT WOMAN] CA / ANYWHERE - LOOKING TO GET PREGNANTHiiiiii! My name’s Garry Trials and I’m 26 and I work in the entertainment industry. I recently read on r/MonsterFuckers that some alpha werewolves can get cis men pregnant?? Are there any alpha werewolves on here who can confirm that and if so would any be willing to act as a baby daddy for me? (Puppy daddy????)I have a very high profile job so if you’re interested please let me know and I’ll have an NDA written up for you to sign before we go any further. Privacy is very important to me so you would have to be willing to comply with that.Serious inquiries only please!Thank you!All the love, H xoxoxoIn which Harry is desperate to be pregnant and there's only one werewolf for the job
Relationships: Derek Hale/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: Momrry Fic Fest 2020





	Man Seeking Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly feels more like a Teen Wolf fic than a One Direction fic but if you are just here for Harry Styles being knocked up and you have never seen an episode of TW that's fine! You could very easily just skim past the beginning and ignore that part if you want.  
> There are wolf teens who want their surly adult friend to impregnate Harry Styles. That's all you need to know.  
> xoxoxo

**26 [M4W] [WEREWOLF, NOT WOMAN] CA / ANYWHERE - LOOKING TO GET PREGNANT**

Hiiiiii! My name’s Garry Trials and I’m 26 and I work in the entertainment industry. I recently read on r/MonsterFuckers that some alpha werewolves can get cis men pregnant?? Are there any alpha werewolves on here who can confirm that and if so would any be willing to act as a baby daddy for me? (Puppy daddy????)

I have a very high profile job so if you’re interested please let me know and I’ll have an NDA written up for you to sign before we go any further. Privacy is very important to me so you would have to be willing to comply with that.

Serious inquiries only please!

Thank you!

All the love, H xoxoxo

  
  


Derek had the post almost memorized by now. Every single member of his pack had sent it to him with variations of “DO IT!!!!” or “DO HIM!!!!!!” or “holy shit that’s definitely harry styles” even though Derek had never heard of a Harry Styles and didn’t know why that name was so exciting to his teenaged pack. He’d ignored it at first, figuring that whoever this Garry Trials or Harry Styles was was probably joking and that the pack would get their laughter out of their systems eventually and forget about it. Then Deaton had to ruin it all, making Derek wonder once again why they included him in pack meetings in the first place.

“Alright so we’re all good to go?” Scott had said when their plan was in place. “Tomorrow night Stiles and Lydia will lure the witch into the preserve and we can ambush her?”

“Yep,” Stiles said, clapping his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve had tons of practice as bait over the years. If all this magic stuff doesn’t work out I could open a very successful bait shop by the lake.”

“One more thing,” Erica said as they all moved to stand up. “Deaton?”

“Yes?” the veterinarian asked from his place by the door.

“Is it true an alpha wolf can get a human man pregnant?”

Derek huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes as the pack broke into snickering laughter.

“Don’t be stupid,” he muttered. “I can’t actually - ”

“Yes.”

They all turned to Deaton, a wall of surprised faces.

“What?” Derek asked, frowning.

“It’s rare,” Deaton explained. “It only occurs between true mates. But yes, it is possible. I’ve never seen it myself but a few of my contacts have encountered the phenomena over the years.”

“Huh,” Derek said. When he realized he was gay he’d just assumed that the Hale line would only continue through his sisters, that he’d never be able to father children of his own. The thought that he might, that it was at least a possibility, was very interesting indeed.

“Why do you ask?”

“Derek’s gonna fuck Harry Styles and get him pregnant,” Erica explained.

“Oh,” Deaton said, his brows furrowing. He turned to Derek and offered him a stilted sort of smile. “Good luck, I guess.”

“I’m not going to have sex with Harry Styles.”

“Well, either way,” Deaton said, gathering up his medical bag with an amused twinkle in his eye. “Good luck.”

“Hey Derek can I use your bathroom?” Stiles asked, already sauntering towards the stairs.

“Sure,” Derek said with a defeated sigh.

As soon as Deaton shut the door of the loft the younger wolves pounced on Derek, berating him with questions and demands.

“You’re gonna do it, right?” Erica demanded.

“Puppies would be fun,” Isaac said quietly.

“You should do it,” Kira cooed excitedly. “You and Harry Styles would be so cute together!”

“Pups are very good for strengthening pack dynamics,” Malia reasoned.

“What if you’re true mates?” Allison asked, her doe eyes sparkling. “That would be so romantic.”

“You have to let me pick your outfit,” Lydia told him icily. “You cannot proposition a celebrity dressed like Uncle Jesse.”

“I think technically he’d be accepting a proposition,” Scott reminded her.

“I think you should go for it, man,” Boyd said. “It’d make a good story if nothing else.”

“I’m not doing it,” Derek told them with a scowl. “Will you all shut up?”

“You won’t even message him?” Lydia asked, arching one perfect auburn eyebrow.

“No,” Derek said, an air of finality in his voice. “Just forget about it.”

“Done!” said a very chipper looking Stiles as he danced down the stairs, Derek’s laptop in hand.

“You did it?” Erica asked, a wicked grin twisting her red painted lips.

“Yep,” Stiles chirped. He set the open laptop on the coffee table with all the flair of a QVC hand model. “Now we just wait for the reply.”

“What did you do?” Derek snarled.

“Before you attack me you should really consider that this is mostly your fault,” Stiles squeaked, all of the bravado draining from his body. “You really shouldn’t set the same password for everything, Big Guy, especially when that password is  _ WolfMan123 _ .”

The pack all giggled and Derek growled.

“What did you write,” he bit out.

“ _ Dear Harry _ ,” Erica read with a dramatic inflection. “ _ I saw your post on r/Werewolves. I myself am the alpha of a wolf pack in Beacon Hills. If you’re looking for information I might be able to help you find it. I might also be able to help with the rest of your request as well -  _ ” She broke off, cackling. “Stiles, did you really add a winky face?”

“I was being tactful,” he grinned.

“ _ Let me know if you’re ever in town _ ,” she continued, “ _ maybe we could meet for coffee. _ ”

“ _ Ex-oh-ex-oh-ex-oh Derek? _ ” Lydia read, looking unimpressed.

“He did it first,” Stiles shrugged.

“Everybody shut up, he’s typing!!” Erica screamed.

They all watched in rapt captivation as Harry Styles typed, then paused, then typed again.

“He keeps deleting it,” Lydia sighed.

Finally the message pinged through and they all scrambled to get closer to read it.

_ Hi Derek! I’m so glad to hear from you! You can’t imagine how many messages I’ve gotten from people just wanting to roleplay. If you’re willing to answer my questions I can take the next available flight to Beacon Hills and be there tomorrow if you’d still like to meet for coffee. Not to sound eager but it sounds like you’re just the person I’ve been looking for - and you’re quite handsome, if you don’t mind me saying _ ;-)

_ Also my name is Garry, not Harry haha. _

_ All the love, _

_ H xoxoxo _

“How does he know what I look like?” Derek frowned as he read over their shoulders.

“I linked your instagram,” Stiles told him, his fingers already flying over the keys. Derek was so thrown by the whole thing that it took him a moment to react to the typing. He swooped down, grabbing for the laptop, but it was too late. Stiles’ unhealthy amounts of screen time had prepared him for this and by the time Derek snatched the computer from the table a reply had already been sent.

_ Sounds perfect! I’ll meet you at Bluebird Cafe tomorrow at 11. _

_ See you then! _

_ -Derke _

“Oh, sorry,” Stiles said, leaning over to look at the screen. He pulled it back from Derek and quickly typed out  _ *Derek _ before handing it back. “There ya go.”

“I’m not going,” Derek glared.

“Yes you are,” Erica argued. “Are you really gonna stand him up? After he comes all this way?”

“You’ve had your fun,” Derek frowned. “Write him back and tell him it was all a joke. Tell him not to come.”

“But he said himself,” Erica simpered. “You’re _ just _ who he’s been looking for!”

“You could at least give him a chance,” Allison pointed out. “Maybe you’ll have fun.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers, Derek,” Lydia recited.

“Besides,” Kira added. “He’s cute.”

She thrust her phone in Derek’s face, open to a google image search full of pictures of a young man with dark curly hair dressed in all manners of odd patterns and fabrics and cuts of trousers.

“That’s him?” he frowned, squinting at the screen. He had to admit there was something endearing about the eccentric celebrity.

“Come on, Derek,” Erica whined, draping herself over his shoulders and pouting. “Look at that face! You can’t stand him up! What if he cries?”

The others chorused in with various arguments about true love and getting laid and expanding the pack until finally he threw up his hands and exclaimed that if it would get them all out of his apartment he would sit and drink one cup of coffee with the pop star.

And that was how he ended up sitting at a tiny table at the very back of Bluebird Cafe nursing a bigger mug of black coffee than he’d hoped for. Harry Styles or Garry Trials or whatever his name was hadn’t even arrived and he was already hoping he could speed up their meeting.

At 11:16 a lanky man wearing high-belted plaid flares with a sheep-printed sweater vest over a lacey lavender blouse and a tweed newsboy cap walked through the door. He had a pair of large round glasses with white plastic frames perched on his nose and there was a string of pearls around his neck. Every head in the cafe turned to watch as he pranced to the counter, his baby pink loafers tapping on the ground.

“Hiiii,” he greeted the gawking man at the counter, deep dimples framing his wide smile. “Can I get a salted caramel matcha mocha frappe with a double shot of vanilla please?”

“Uhh, sure,” the man frowned, struggling to enter the order into the system. “That’ll be 7.25.”

Derek couldn’t see the size of the bill Harry placed on the counter before saying “Keep the change,” with a pleasant smile.

“...okay,” the barista said with a pinched face. “We’ll bring it out when it’s ready.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, reaching out to squeeze the man’s arm. “You’re a peach!”

He turned and looked around the restaurant, stopping when he spotted Derek’s table. His grin widened and he frolicked over, seeming almost to leave a trail of sparkles in his wake. Derek tried his best to shrink down into his chair.

“Hello!” Harry said brightly as he approached, holding out a manicured hand to shake. Derek met it with his own, watching the dozen or so rings on Harry’s fingers glitter as they pressed against his skin. “You’re Derek, right?”

Harry slid into the spare chair and gave a quick look around before sliding the sunglasses from his face.

“I’m incognito,” he explained in a low voice. “I don’t want anybody recognising me and calling the paparazzi.”

“Of course,” Derek nodded dully.

“I lied in my post,” Harry told him, looking guilty. “I used a fake name. It’s not really Garry. My name’s Harry.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve got an NDA here for you to sign,” he continued. “Then we can really talk.”

“Sure,” Derek nodded.

Harry pulled what Derek couldn’t tell was a briefcase or a purse from his side and set it on the table. It was made of expensive looking white leather and had the words  _ Business Bitch _ bedazzled on the side in pink gemstones. Harry rummaged around inside of it and produced a very official looking contract and a pen with  _ Business Bitch _ spelled out in tiny pink gems. Derek assumed that the pen had come with the bag. Maybe they’d both been custom ordered. Harry smoothed out the contract and slid it across the table to Derek. His fingernails were painted lavender and baby pink.

“I’ve marked all the spots where you sign,” he explained, pointing out a few blank lines with one pink painted nail.

Derek skimmed over the contract to confirm that there was nothing obviously nefarious in it and signed his name in the indicated spaces.

“Thank you,” Harry said, gathering the papers and his pen back up and stashing them back in his purse which he in turn stashed under the table. “As you can imagine with my job privacy is very important to me.”

“...yeah,” Derek frowned.

The barista brought out his drink which was the color of dying moss and which made Derek’s sensitive nose twitch from its overwhelming sweetness. Harry took it with a polite smile and thanked the man. He took a sip from the straw and his eyebrows furrowed in distaste. He took another sip as if to confirm its taste and swallowed hard, forcing it down his throat with a deep grimace.

He set the drink near the edge of the table and folded his hands.

“So, you’re a werewolf?” he said, not lowering his voice as much as he had when he’d said his own name. “A real one? An alpha?”

“Yes,” Derek said, an incredulous frown on his face, still wondering if this Harry Styles was for real.

“Can you prove it?” Harry asked, leaning forward. “I’ve had a lot of people respond to my ad who weren’t serious. A lot of people who thought it was just a roleplaying prompt. But I need the real thing.”

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes before bringing them back to center and flashing them red for one quick flickering moment. He blinked and they went back to normal. Harry Styles sat across from him with a delighted look on his face.

“How do you even know about werewolves?” Derek asked. “It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“I live in LA,” Harry said with a wave of his hand. “There’s lots of closets. Lots of open secrets. I’ve met loads of werewolves, just no alphas.”

“And you need an alpha,” Derek continued for him. “For your babies.”

“Exactly,” Harry beamed.

“I’m not sure I can help you there,” Derek told him, a twinge of guilt running through him as Harry’s face fell.

“Oh,” Harry said, fingers fiddling with his rings. “Do you not want to? I can pay you, you know. Money isn’t an issue.”

“I can’t - ” Derek started and stopped. “You’ll  _ pay _ me? Like some kind of werewolf prostitute?”

“Sure,” Harry nodded. “Or a sperm donor. Whatever you want to call it.”

Derek shook his head and began again.

“It’s not that,” he explained. “I don’t care about money. Male pregnancy can happen when an alpha mates but it’s rare. It only happens for true mates.”

“What, like soulmates?” Harry asked, brows furrowed.

“Yeah. Wolf soulmates.”

“Hmm,” Harry said, sitting back with a frown. He lifted his drink to his mouth and closed his lips around the straw. He winced at the taste and his frown deepened. He set the drink back on the table, a little further away this time.

“Sorry,” Derek told him, not sure what else to say. He did feel a little bit bad to have let him come all this way for nothing. He started to stand up but a ring-covered hand flew out and grabbed his sleeve.

“Wait,” Harry said, his grip tight. “What if we are?”

“What?” Derek frowned.

“What if we’re true mates? What if I’m yours?”

Derek snorted.

“You’re not.”

“What if I  _ am? _ ” Harry argued. “You wouldn’t know until we slept together, right? Why not try it?”

Derek paused, still frowning.

“What have we got to lose?” Harry asked. “Worse case scenario we’re not soulmates and I go home with nothing but a good orgasm and I keep looking for someone to get me pregnant. Either way we have some good sex and I won’t have completely wasted my plane ticket.”

“Do you really want to be pregnant that badly?” Derek frowned.

Harry nodded.

“I do,” he smiled wistfully. “I’ve always wanted to be pregnant. I’ve just always felt like it’s what I’m supposed to do. I feel like I won’t be complete until I am, until I’ve got a baby in me. I just  _ need _ it. I need  _ you _ .”

Derek shifted his jaw and pursed his lips.

“Please?” Harry said softly.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long stream of air.

“Fine.”

“Really?” Harry beamed, bouncing in his seat. “You’ll do it? I’ll make it so good for you, don’t worry. I’m  _ great _ at sex.”

And so Derek Hale let himself be drug by an overeager pop star out of the cafe and towards the only five star hotel in Beacon Hills, the man chattering nonsensically about summer babies and fruit and water births. He didn’t stop until the hotel room door was closed behind him, when he suddenly went quiet, leaning against the wall.

“It probably won’t take, you know,” Derek reminded him. “It would be a one-in-a-million chance.”

“Can’t we just pretend?” Harry asked, pushing himself into the center of the room. “Can’t we pretend for a second that we’re soulmates and by some werewolf magic you can get me pregnant? That I’m about to have your pups?”

Derek’s belly clenched unexpectedly at the words.

Harry watched him curiously.

“We could pretend that I’m part of your pack,” he continued, his eyes tracking the slight flush that spread across Derek’s cheeks and the sudden clench of his jaw. “That you’re gonna  _ breed _ me.”

However disinterested Derek was in getting Harry pregnant his wolf side evidently was not. There was heat flaring low in his belly, Harry’s words igniting the more basic urges of his wolf that he usually suppressed. Harry seemed to sense it and walked closer, tilting his head to expose the long column of his neck and making Derek salivate at the sight.

“Do you think you can pretend for me,” he asked coyly, tilting his head even further as he raised his hand and pressed his palm to Derek’s chest, “ _ Alpha? _ ”

Derek growled low in his chest and grabbed Harry in his arms, easily hauling him around and pressing him against the wall. Harry arched with a gasp and Derek shoved his face against Harry’s neck, breathing him in deep. He smelled like sweet, expensive cologne and the wool of his sweater but underneath that was something deep and heady. Derek fit his mouth around Harry’s jugular vein and sucked in another lungful of air, already addicted to his scent.

“Does that work for you?” Harry asked, moaning as Derek sucked a mark into his skin and pressed him harder into the wall. “Thinking about me having your pups?”

The rumble that erupted in Derek’s chest traveled through his mouth and vibrated against Harry’s throat.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed breathlessly, fisting his hands in Derek’s leather jacket. “Is this vegan?”

Derek just tore the jacket from his shoulders and tossed it away, following it with his shirt.

“Holy shit,” Harry said, his eyes widening as he took in Derek’s sculpted physique.

He let out a little squeak when Derek lifted him with an arm around his waist and tossed him easily onto the bed, making him bounce on the mattress with the force of it. Suddenly it didn’t matter that Harry Styles was the most ridiculous person Derek had ever met or that they’d only met an hour ago. The side of him that was more  _ wolf _ than  _ were _ had fallen easily for the fantasy Harry was spinning and was eager to accept Harry as his mate. Derek crawled up the bed and reached for the button of Harry’s trousers. He shimmied them down Harry’s legs while Harry stripped off his sweater vest and his blouse, letting them all pile up on the floor.

Derek leaned up and kissed him, licking into his mouth and groaning at the taste of him. The horrible taste of his coffee had faded away and Harry opened up to him easily, offering his mouth like a gift. Derek found a sudden urge to claim, to bite and suck and leave his mark on Harry. He could smell the arousal coming in waves from the man beneath him, mixing and mingling with his own, and he wanted to make the scent stick to Harry’s skin. He wanted every werewolf in LA to know that Harry had been claimed and bred by an alpha.

He kissed down Harry’s neck and sucked another mark on his throat then another on the underside of his jaw. Harry whined, grinding his hard cock up against Derek’s stomach. Derek kissed his sternum then the softest bit of his belly, nosing down towards his cock. Harry moaned and bucked his hips when Derek took it into his mouth but before he could get used to the weight of it on his tongue Harry was pulling him off with a tight grip on his hair.

“Don’t care about that,” he mumbled. “Skip it. Just fuck me.”

Derek frowned, still lingering beside Harry’s erection. His instincts were screaming at him to  _ breed _ but there was an even stronger urge to please his mate, to provide pleasure. Harry saw his hesitance and frowned as well, sitting up.

“You want this too, right?” Harry asked, looking concerned. “I didn’t force you back here with me, did I?”

“You didn’t,” Derek shook his head. He leaned up and kissed him again, guiding him back down to the pillows.

“Good,” Harry smiled, laying back pliantly. “I’d like you to fuck me now, please.”

Derek choked out what might have been a laugh.

“Lube?”

Harry reached under the pillow and pulled out a well used bottle. He tossed it over and Derek popped the cap.

“I prepped myself before I left this morning,” Harry explained, spreading his legs so that Derek could settle between his knees. “I should be good to go.”

The thought of his mate preparing for him - fingering himself and imagining it was Derek, getting ready to receive his pups - made Derek have to will the claws back into his hands. He took a deep steadying breath as he slicked up his fingers and slid them past the loosened ring of muscle between Harry’s legs. His three fingers fit easily but he added a fourth to be safe, making Harry groan at the slight stretch.

“I’m ready for you,” Harry said, grinding down to try and force Derek’s fingers deeper. “Ready for your knot. For your pups.”

Derek’s cock was hard and weeping and Harry was open and inviting so it was easy to slide inside, going straight to the hilt. They both groaned, Harry at the deep stretch and Derek at the tight heat. As soon as he’d settled Harry was grabbing at his shoulders and urging him deeper.

“Fuck me,” Harry begged, pushing back against Derek’s cock. “Please, I need it.”

Derek snapped his hips forward, punching the breath from Harry’s chest.

“You’ve got it,” he promised, finding a bruising pace that made Harry’s head spin. “Gonna fill you up. Gonna breed you so good. Won’t let you leave until it takes.”

“Please,” Harry sobbed, overwhelmed by his own desire. “Please, do it. Knot me - breed me!”

Derek’s chest rumbled with a growl and he tightened his grip on Harry’s hips, fucking him hard and fast. His mind went numb, an endless loop of  _ mate _ and  _ mine _ and  _ breed _ playing through his head.

“So good,” he panted, his thrust moving Harry closer to the headboard inch-by-inch. “Taking me so well. Gonna take my pups so well.”

Harry let out a whine, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Want your pups,” he whispered.

“You’ll have ‘em,” Derek promised. “Gonna look so beautiful. Like you were born for it. Born to be bred.”

“Fuck,” Harry whimpered, overwhelmed tears welling in his eyes.

“You’ll be so full,” Derek told him, moving one hand from his hip to press his palm over Harry’s belly. “You’ll be swollen with it. Everyone will know you’ve been bred by an alpha. That you’ve been  _ claimed _ . And your tits -  _ fuck _ \- you’ll have the sweetest tits. The sweetest milk.”

Harry came with a sudden shout, cum shooting between them, and the tight clench of him had Derek’s knot swelling at the base of his cock.

He paused.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Derek frowned. “It’ll be too-”

“No,” Harry shook his head frantically, hooking his foot behind Derek’s knee and clawing at his shoulders. “No, fuck. You have to be in when you knot. I need your cum.”

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Derek said, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Just fuck me,” Harry told him, going pliant again. “Fuck me full. Make it stick.”

Derek couldn’t thrust anymore without tugging on his growing knot so instead he ground his hips deeper into the cradle of Harry’s. Harry winced at the pressure on his prostate but when Derek started to pull his pain away he shot him an accusatory glare.

“Don’t,” he bit out, smacking Derek’s hand away from his arm. “I want it all. I want the pain.”

Normally Derek would have rolled his eyes but in that moment all he could think was that his pups would have a strong mother.

“Fuck,” Derek groaned, pressing his forehead to Harry’s collar bone and taking in a shuddering breath as the pressure grew tighter and tighter around his cock. He hadn’t had many opportunities to knot someone and he wasn’t sure it would ever get less overwhelming. “You feel so good. So tight. Fuck.”

Harry just blinked up at the ceiling, his lips parted, as he got used to the feeling of Derek’s knot. He seemed to decide that he liked it, shifting his hips and twitching when the pressure on his already abused prostate changed.

“You’re so big,” he said dreamily, laying pliant against the sheets. “Must be the biggest thing I’ve ever taken.”

“You’re taking it so well,” Derek told him, feeling them lock together like puzzle pieces. “So perfect for me.”

“Just for you,” Harry smiled, clenching down as much as he could. “For my alpha.”

And then Derek was cumming, letting out a low moan as his cock pulsed deep inside Harry.

“Oh,” Harry said softly, squirming a bit at the sensation of being filled. He hadn’t thought about the amount of semen that would come with an alpha’s knot. “Oh, fuck.”

Derek raised his hand and pet over his hair, frizzy and damp with sweat.

“So good,” he praised, kissing over Harry’s jaw as his body buzzed with waves of pleasure. “Gonna be such a great mother.”

Harry whined and pushed into his touch.

“You’re beautiful,” Derek continued, shuddering as the last of his cum was pumped from his body. “Hope our pups look just like you.”

Harry’s hips jumped at that and Derek could feel that he was hard again. He wrapped a loose fist around Harry’s cock and continued to nip and lick over his neck while he pulled him off.

“Gonna stay locked like this for as long as it takes,” he promised, moving his fist faster when Harry started to thrust into it. “Gonna keep you full, until I can smell it on you - smell that you’re pregnant.”

“Fuck,” Harry cried, his body quivering with the pleasure-pain of overstimulation.

“Almost look pregnant now, stuffed full on my knot,” Derek told him, looking between them.

Harry forced his head forward to follow his gaze and moaned as he saw his own abdomen, swelling softly with Derek’s knot and his cum. The sight of it sent him over the edge once more and he added to the sticky mess of sweat and cum and lube between his legs.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he said again, as if it was the only word he could remember.

“Fuck,” Derek nodded in agreement, his chest heaving. He rolled them gently, mindful of the way Harry winced wherever his knot shifted, and settled Harry more comfortably across his chest. He looked up at the plain white ceiling as his breathing slowly evened out and ran his hand soothingly over Harry’s back as the other man came back to himself.

“How much longer?” Harry asked, resting his chin on Derek’s chest. “My leg is starting to cramp.”

“It shouldn’t be too long,” Derek told him. “If we could get to the shower cold water might make it go a little faster but-”

“No,” Harry shook his head just as he had when Derek offered to take away his pain. “No, I was just wondering. Let it go as long as it needs to. I want to give it the best chance of taking.”

“You know it might not, right?” Derek asked, frowning. “You shouldn’t get your hopes up too high. It probably won’t.”

“I know,” Harry said, smiling sadly. “I’ve got to try though. You know I’ve always wanted to be pregnant? When I was a kid I’d always steal my sisters baby dolls and when I was four and my mum explained why the neighbor’s belly was growing I kept insisting that someday mine would grow just like hers. I cried for weeks when she told me it didn’t work like that. I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up but it’s hard not to. This is the first time I’ve thought it could actually happen.”

Derek took Harry’s chin and guided him forward to press their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss.

“I hope it works,” he said, tucking a loose curl behind Harry’s ear. “If not with me then with somebody else. I hope you find a way.”

“I will,” Harry smiled. “I don’t give up easily.”

Eventually Derek’s knot shrunk down enough for him to pull out, Harry gasping at the wave of fluid and the sudden aching emptiness. They showered together in the stark hotel bathroom with the expensive soaps Harry had packed and Derek redressed in the clothes scattered on the floor. Harry just shrugged on a pale pink satin dressing gown with fur trim on the collar and the sleeves and walked Derek to the door.

“I guess I’ll call you then, if it seems to take,” Harry said, lingering in the door frame. “If I need help choosing a name.”

“Names,” Derek corrected.

“What?”

“Names,” Derek said again. “First born pups are usually twins, especially in my family. If I knocked you up it’s almost definitely twins. Could even be triplets.”

“Fuck,” Harry said under his breath. He looked at Derek as if he’d suddenly forgotten that he’d orgasmed twice already in the past hour, as if he might jump him again in the middle of the hallway. Then the elevator doors pinged open and a uniformed young man came towards them wheeling a cart filled with the roomservice Harry had ordered while Derek searched for his left sock. He cleared his throat and straightened his spine. “Right.”

“I’ll leave you to your lunch,” Derek said, stepping aside to let the man wheel the cart into the room. “Besides, you could be eating for three now. Maybe four.”

As he walked towards the elevator he could hear the thump as Harry slumped against the wall and the faint  _ fuck _ he whispered. As he stepped into the lobby downstairs he could hear Harry ignoring all of the food, dropping a heavy pile of silk and fur to the floor and moaning high in his throat as soon as the bellboy was out of the room. He smirked to himself and whistled as he walked over the sidewalk, wondering if he’d hear from Harry Styles again.


End file.
